dragonballupdatesfandomcom-20200214-history
Samuel
|Race = Human|Gender = Male|Date of birth = January 18, Age 706|JapName = サミュエル|RomName = Samyueru|AltName = Samuel Parker Sam Sammie Sammy Samuele Samuello Samwell Shem}} Samuel (サミュエル, Samyueru) is the best friend of Richard, Jonny, Stacey, James and Mary who's first appears on the TV special movie Dragon Ball Z: Bardock - The Father of Goku. He's also the husband of Sarah and father of Brandon and the paternal grandfather of Zachary, Simon and Emma. Appearance Samuel is a Personality Samuel is a Biography Background Samuel is born on January 18 of Age 706. Battle with Super Buu Before Dragon Ball Z: Bardock - The Father of Goku Samuel as a nineteen years old teenager Dragon Ball Piccolo Jr. Saga Samuel's first appears Dragon Ball Z Frieza Saga Samuel's first appears on the episode Film Appearances Bardock - The Father of Goku Power Manga and Anime Samuel is Films In Video games In Techniques and Special Abilities * Flight - * Ki Blast - * Ki Sense - * Invisible Blast - Transformations Unlock Potential Video Games Appearances Samuel is the playable character in the video games appearances include: Voice Actors * Japanese: * FUNimation dub: Battles Battles Trivia * Samuel's name means Japanese name (サミュエル or Samyueru) is in Biblical the meaning of the name Samuel is: Heard of God; asked of God. * In Hebrew the meaning of the name Samuel is: Name of God; asked of God; heard by God. Samuel was the prophet who anointed Saul and David as kings of Israel in the Old Testament. * In Swedish the meaning of the name Samuel is: God listens. * In American the meaning of the name Samuel is: Heard of God; asked of God. * It is of Hebrew origin, and the meaning of Samuel is "God heard". Also possibly "requested of God", "God's heart" or "God's name". Biblical: the prophet and judge who anointed Saul and David as kings of Israel. The name was used by the Puritans and usage peaked in the 19th century. * It is pronounced SAM-yoo-el. It is of Hebrew origin, and the meaning of Samuel is "God heard". Also possibly "requested of God", "God's heart" or "God's name". Biblical: the prophet and judge who anointed Saul and David as kings of Israel. The name was used by the Puritans and usage peaked in the 19th century. Opera singer Samuel Ramey; lexicographer Samuel Johnson; playwright Samuel Beckett; author Samuel Clemens (Mark Twain); actor Samuel L. Jackson. Gallery Time of our lives by ryokozchan-d9d0y10-1-1.jpg Samuel Jameson .jpg fall_is_here__by_ryokozchan-dajcw8j-1.jpg inebriated_cover_by_ryokozchan-d9991e2 (1)-1.jpg 2017_valentine_s_oc_couple_sketch_3_by_artycomicfangirl-daybi00.jpg|Samuel with his wife Sarah __inebriated___prom___au__bibii_and_rez___by_l-1.jpg req_2015_rez_by_ryokozchan-d8zu5c1.jpg rez_by_ryokozchan-dcgi1q3.jpg all_saiyan_tournament__by_ryokozchan_dc048wb-f-2.jpg inebriated__rez_highschool_uniform_by_chrisoli-4.jpg inebriated__rez_highschool_uniform_by_chrisoli-1.jpg inebriated__rez_highschool_uniform_by_chrisoli-3.jpg inebriated__rez_highschool_uniform_by_chrisoli-2.jpg collab_chaixrez__piggy_back_by_artycomicfangir-1.png collab_chaixrez__piggy_back_by_artycomicfangir-2.png saiyan_tournament__rez_vs_keiko_by_trunkims-dabwn76.jpg come_with_me_and_be_care_free_by_chrisolian-db0f4dj.png dbz_oc_z_force_fanart_chara_p1_by_artycomicfan-1.jpg rez_sketches_by_chrisolian-dcrb0ay.png inebriated_fanfic_cover_by_ryokozchan_dc2ldoc-pre-1.jpg tenkaichi_no_daikaio_yuuko_vs_rez___page_2_by_-1.jpg tenkaichi_no_daikaio_tournament_3_cover_round_-1.png new_oc__son_of_rez__zoki__by_chrisolian_d6t35l-2.jpg new_oc__son_of_rez__zoki__by_chrisolian_d6t35l-3.jpg rez___z_force_commission_by_sonkai912_d8n9pl3-pre.png son_rez__sharpshot_au_by_chrisolian_d9odgta-pre.jpg quick_animation_test__blinking_by_chrisolian-dbg11cf.gif shirtless_rez_sketch_1__flat_colored__by_chrisolian_dae66m6-fullview.png z_force_7_group_pic_by_sonkai912-d8j0tyl-1.jpg new_oc__son_of_rez__zoki__by_chrisolian_d6t35lo-pre.jpg fluffy_couple_by_chrisolian_d8vj0e2-fullview-1.jpg fluffy_couple_by_chrisolian_d8vj0e2-fullview-3.jpg rezxchai_messy_lol_sketches_by_artycomicfangirl_da2eutv-fullview.jpg shirtless_rez_sketches_by_chrisolian_d8qdtad-fullview.jpg rezxchai__________________________d_by_chrisolian_d9k57xl-pre.jpg d6ltu8a-b37aa201-d194-41e5-80b6-977f92371ed2-1.png rez__character_sheet__revamp__by_chrisolian_d76smnr-pre.jpg tenkaichi_no_daikaio_yuuko_vs_rez___page_2_by_wembleyaraujo_dc3mzbt-pre.jpg References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Martial Artists Category:Tournament fighters Category:Citizens Category:Civilians Category:Characters with What-if transformations Category:Husbands Category:Fathers Category:Z Fighters Category:Z Fighters Support Category:Kings Category:Emperors Category:DB Characters Category:DBZ Characters Category:DBGT Characters Category:Swordsmen Category:Film characters Category:Filler characters Category:Orphans